1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple plug-in connector for printed circuit boards for fastening to a printed circuit board, having a mounting part and having at least two contact sections which each have a plug-in part for connection by plugging-in to a complementary mating part of a plug-in connector, an opening being formed for each contact section in the mounting part and each contact section passing through one of the openings by its plug-in part and being fastened to the mounting part mechanically, each contact section having, on a side adjacent the printed circuit board, at least one contact member for making electrical contact with a conductor on the printed circuit board. The invention also relates to a printed circuit board having an electronic circuit and having a multiple plug-in connector for printed circuit boards which is arranged on the printed circuit board and which is electrically connected to the electronic circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Known from DE 43 12 091 A1 is a plug-in connector for printed circuit boards which has a slotted opening, thus enabling a flat, planar region of a printed circuit board, which carries conductors, to be inserted in this opening. Extending along the region carrying the conductors are a plurality of parallel conductors which come from a printed circuit on the printed circuit board.
Known from DE 197 20 678 C1 is a RF co-axial plug-in connector part for mounting in a fixed position on a printed circuit board. Arranged on a metal housing of the RF co-axial plug-in connector part are solder pins and a metal plug-in part in the form of, as the case may be, a co-axial plug or co-axial socket. When the housing is fitted down onto a printed circuit board by its underside, the solder pins engage in electrical connections associated with them on the printed circuit board, these electrical connections taking the form of contact-making mounting holes into which the solder pins are soldered. To enable a plurality of such RF co-axial plug-in connector parts to be incorporated into a component, there is known from DE 198 05 944 C1 a connector strip which has a plurality of receiving openings. Angled co-axial plug-in connectors are inserted in respective ones of the receiving openings by their plug-in parts and are held mounted by the connector strip. The RF plug-in connectors are usually first inserted in the connector strip and the connector strip is then fitted down on the printed circuit board, thus causing the solder pins of all the RF plug-in connectors to engage in corresponding mounting holes in the printed circuit board and causing soldering faces on all the RF plug-in connectors to be arranged against corresponding solder pads on the printed circuit board. However, a problem arises in this case, which is that the solder pins of the plurality of RF plug-in connectors mounted in the connector strip have to be aligned in exact positions so that they will engage in their respective mounting holes simultaneously when the connector strip is fitted down. At the soldering faces on the plurality of RF plug-in connectors mounted in the connector strip, the additional problem arises that these need to be arranged not only in an exact position but also as exactly as possible in the plane of the printed circuit board. This makes the fitting of the RF plug-in connectors to the connector strip time-consuming and cost-intensive.